The Genetic and Statistical Analysis Core (GSAC) of the Brain Vascular Malformation Consortium (BVMC) is a centralized resource that provides data management statistical analysis and genetics services to all BVMC investigators. The GSAC is available to BVMC investigators for (a) managing and checking the flow of information into the database resources; (b) tracking specimens; (c) genetic analyses; and (d) providing datasets for statistical analysis and support for their analyses. All projects, including pilot projects and trainees, will use this Core. The GSAC has four specific aims: Aim 1: collaborate on statistical and genetic aspects of study design; Aim 2: maintain a data management and sample tracking system; Aim 3: periderm genotyping and genetic analyses; and Aim 4: perform data analysis and provide support for presentation and manuscript preparation. Centralization of data management and genomics services through the GSAC will provide uniform quality control of data across the BVMC and optimize communication and synergy between BVMC Projects. The GSAC is closely integrated with the BVMC Administrative Unit and the data management and gentics infrastructure and protocols have been implemented and refined during the first funding cycle of the BVMC and are in place for the proposed continuation of the program. A consistent high level of genetic and biostatistical input will be attained for all projects in the Program. This core structure will allow for optimal coordination of the clinical and basic science research program components by providing a single centralized resource and facilitating sharing of data and hypothesis generation across the Projects and other components of the BVMC.